Wake up Baby!
by Ked
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un bebé no quiere despertar? y sobretodo ¿qué pasaría si por casualidad sus padres fueran cierto bicolor y cierto pelirrojo y al no saber nada de bebés piensan que el pobre ha muerto? Fic “humor” y posible muerte o.O KxY
1. Parto y desesperación

**Authors:** Ked

**Title:** Wake up Baby!

**Rating:** K+

**Category:** Humor/Tragedy

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando un bebé no quiere despertar? y sobretodo ¿qué pasaría si por casualidad sus padres fueran cierto bicolor y cierto pelirrojo y al no saber nada de bebés piensan que el pobre ha muerto? Fic "humor" y posible muerte o.O KxY

Hoooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas¿Cómo están? Bueno aquí les traemos este fic, será un yaoi y… contiene… MPREG (o algo así, siempre lo ponen cuando hay embarazo masculino, por cierto ¿alguien sabe que significan las letras? OoO)

Bueno resumiendo Kai y Yuriy tienen un hijo y lamentamos no poner lemon, pero queríamos hacerlo lo más cómico y corto posible.

Sin más ahí les va el fic

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Estaba nevando y en un hospital en el área de "maternidad" (n/D: creo que le van a tener que cambiar el nombre a "paternidad") se escuchaban los fuertes gritos de un hermoso bicolor en una lucha contra… contra… el dentista… ¿el dentista?

(Conversación entre las autoras)

K: Dani cómo es esto del dentista? ¬¬

D: Pues sucede que me duelen las muelas!

E: Eso te pasa por comer tantos dulces.

D: No fue mi culpa fue el azúcar!

Maxie (y este de dónde salió?): El azúcar no tiene la culpa de nada:3… y de dónde sacaste esos dulces?

D: Ehh… ehh… De la canasta del ponejito de pascuas!

Maxie: Vino y no me dijiste nada!

K: Eso no importa ahora! Sigamos con el fic!

D y Maxie: Uk Y.Y

E y K: n.n

(Fin de la conversación)

Una lucha contra… la anestesia…

.- ¡no me van a poner esa cosa ni aunque me muera!- gritaba el bicolor al doctor que era nada más y nada menos que… ¡BRYAN! MWAHAHAHAHHAHA

.- pos si te mueres tu bebé muere contigo

.- prefiero eso antes de que lo traiga al mundo un sádico como ¡TÚ!

.- ¡pues si no quieres anestesia, sin anestesia será!- en ese momento saca un cuchillo enorme que bien podría ser clasificado como machete y lo fue acercando a la barriguita de Kai y este gritaba asustado.

-En la sala de espera-

Se veía a un pelirrojo rezando el rosario rogando porque todo saliera bien y cuando escuchó los gritos de su amado empezó a rezar con mucho más fervor rogando porque Dios acogiera sus plegarias y no que las revirtiera y le arrebatara lo que más quería en el mundo.

-En la sala de operaciones-

Se escuchaba el llanto de un niño y la voz de un hombre tratando de calmarlo.

.- anda Kai cálmate no es enserio lo del machete no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras (n/as: Uds. pensaron que era el bebé? Pues no! Jajajajajaja!)

.- ¿tonces no me vas a abrir la barriga con el machetote?

.- ehhh… ehh… no claro que no "Pero cuando estés dormido si"

.- ok… tonces comencemos con esto… ¡sin anestesia!

.- pero Kai… si no te pongo la anestesia te va a doler cuando te abra la barriga

.- si me duele te demando y listo u.u

.- demandarme? Por qué?

.- porque me prometiste que no harías nada que yo no quisiera y yo no quiero que me duela!

.- bueno Kai lo lamento mucho pero… Enfermera!- en eso sale una enfermera con un color de cabello peculiar y que Kai reconoció al instante como… como… MARIAH también conocida como MAO!

.- o.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue el grito desgarrador del bicolor al momento de ver entrar a semejante ser en la sala de operaciones.

.- hola Kai, estaré encantada de ayudarte a traer al mundo a tu bebé! n.n

.- QUE! NO! UNA COSA ES QUE UN LUNÁTICO SEA EL QUE ME ABRA LA BARRIGA PERO QUE UNA MALDITA (CENSURADO) SEA LA ENFERMERA! Ò.ó

.- Kai no te alteres! Piensa en el bebé!- persuadió el peli-lavanda

.- de acuerdo, PERO QUE ESTA (CESNURADO) SE LARGUE DE AQUÍ!

Afuera del consultorio…

.- o.O… ¿qué serán esos gritos?- preguntó Yuriy

.- no se preocupe, es normal, ahora le deben estar abriendo el vientre y cuidando de no cortar al bebé n.n- respondió como si nada la secretaria

.- o.o… Kai… bebé… muerte… ¡NOOOOOOOO!

.- señor n.n?... señor o.o?... SEÑOR o.O!

.-xox – el pobre Yuriy se quedó en shock y se desmayó…

.- médico! Traigan un médico!

Y en otra parte del hospital…

Esta vez SI era un niño el que lloraba y SI era el hijo de Kai y NO era Kai (n/as: obvio, ni modo que sea hijo de sí mismo)

.- viste no fue difícil, sólo nos costó 19 horas n.n- comentó alegre el peli-lavanda

.- es fácil decirlo cuando tú no eres el embarazado ¬¬- comentó resentido el bicolor

.- bueno bueno, sin resentimientos, cómo le vas a poner?

.- todavía no lo sé, eso es decisión de Yuriy y mía por supuesto… Yuriy… Yuriy?... YURIY!

.- cálmate, seguro está en la sala de espera, ahora lo llamo (hablando con la secretaria) Cómo? Qué se desmayó?

.- o.O

.- que le pusieron un calmante? Pero que era demasiado fuerte?

.- O.O

.-Que ahora está en recuperación?

o.o… Y.Y mi Yura (n/as: SÍ! SU YURA! SUYO!)

.- cálmate, ahora está dormido, de hecho está dormido desde hace 16 horas, debes tenerle envidia

.- y todo por tu culpa

.- por qué? Yo no te obligué a no ponerte la anestesia, si te la hubieras puesto habrías dormido más

.- y dejar que me abras con tu machetote? NI MUERTO!

Y empieza de nuevo la guerra sin fin…

Al día siguiente todo era paz y armonía… al menos casi todo…

.- no puede ser que no haya llorado en todo este tiempo! No es normal! O.O qué tal si está enfermo? Qué tal si Bryan lo mató con el machetote? Qué tal si… qué tal si…

.- qué tal si está dormido?- preguntó el pelirrojo llevando en sus brazos a un bebé con la piel extremadamente blanca (1) (n/E: siiii! Tanta que se confundía con sus pañales! OxO) cabellos rojos (n/E y D: como los de su papaíto lindo, bello, hermoso y precioso) y con un singular peinado (n/D: siiii como el de su otro bello y precioso papaíto lindo) y unos ojos violetas (2) (n/K: herencia de G-Revolution u.u)

.- Yuriy, sé que eres muy atractivo y normalmente tienes la razón pero hoy… andas ESTUPIDÍSIMO! Creo que el calmante te afectó el cerebro

.- creo que la falta de sueño te afectó A TI el cerebro.

.- Yura! Mi amor! Cómo me dices eso? A mi! Después de que traje al mundo a nuestro hijo! Que sobreviví a mi lucha con… Con… tan tan tan… EL DENTISTAAAAAA! (n/as: D y E: NOOOOOOOOO! K: qué infantiles u.u E y D: qué amargada)

.- Kai… no exageres no pudo haber sido tan malo- dijo el pelirrojo a lo que el bicolor le respondió con la voz de un niño peke

.- si lo fue! Tú no sabes lo que es enfrentarse con un chicle rosa! Y.Y

.- anda no te pongas así, ven acá- y lo abraza al tiempo que le da un beso en la frente

(Conversación entre las autoras)

K: awwwwwww que tierno!

E: se acabaron las cotufas!

D: NOOOOO! EL HORROR!

E: Y son de las de queso cheadar!

D: NOOOO! Mis favoritas!

K: cállense! No me dejan escuchar la tele!

E y D: ya parece señora cuarentona ¬o¬

K: QUÉ DIJERON? ò.ó

E y D: nada, nada

K: más les vale

E y D: amargada ¬o¬

K: QUÉ!

E y D: hasta la próxima conversación!... si sobrevivimos…

(Fin de la habladuría inservible)

.- … Yura… qué tal si… qué tal si… QUÉ TAL SI EL BEBÉ MURIÓ Y NO ME HAS DEJADO CARGARLO PARA QUE NO DESCUBRA LA CRUEL VERDAD DE QUE… de que… Darth Vader es el papá de Luke!

.- o.O? qué… cosa? Oh Dios mi esposo está loko!

Y así señores, culmina otro episodio de… Una familia feliz

/Continuará/

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E: yay! Por fin terminamos el primer cap!

D: ya quiero ver como será el próximo jijiji

K: Uds. dos nunca cambiarán, siempre serán el mismo par de infantiles e impacientes

D: por lo menos no somos ni seremos unas amargadas cuarentonas declaradas

K: que dijiste! Vuelve aquí inútil!

D: a quien le llama inútil, glupiyi declarada!

K: a ti estúpida mequetrefe!

D: repite eso león con canas!

K: que? No entendí lo ultimo

D: no es para sorprenderse eres una tonta de primera categoría y lo de león con canas fue porque eres una cuarentonas y tu cabello esta tan desarreglado como la melena de un león!

E: bueno mientras estas dos se arreglan aquí les va la aclaración:

(1) la piel extremadamente blanca: verán esto se debe a que como Kai es pálido y Yuriy también y el bebé es una mezcla de los dos pues el bebé es igual de pálido que ellos, pero por dos! O sea EXTREMADAMENTE PÁLIDO! Jejeje

(2) todos uds se preguntarán, cómo es que saben que los ojos son de ese color si supuestamente está muerto? Pues la respuesta a esto es que simplemente quisimos dar la información aparte para que de una vez estén puestos todos los datos físicos del bebé

Y bueno lo de que el bebé no llore se debe a que (creo que esto fue según Kim o algo así) como Kai y Yuriy son tan serios que pos el bebé también salió seriecito y por eso es que no llora

Ah por cierto, queríamos preguntarles cuál quieren que sea el nombre del bebé? tenemos varias opciones pero no sabemos cuál sea el mejor, así que cuando dejen el review, podría votar or el nombre que creen que sea mejor?

Estos son los nombres:

Yuki

Kaichi

Ryuichi

Shu

bueno sin más que decir nos despedimos, ah y porfas DEJEN REVIEW!

See ya!


	2. Él

**Authors**: Ked

**Title**: Wake up Baby!

**Rating**: K+

**Category:** Humor/Tragedy

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando un bebé no quiere despertar? y sobretodo ¿qué pasaría si por casualidad sus padres fueran cierto bicolor y cierto pelirrojo y al no saber nada de bebés piensan que el pobre ha muerto? Fic "humor" y posible muerte o.O KxY

Kim: Sorry por la tardanza pero es que ALGUNAS PERSONAS…

Estefi: que con ellas? ò.ó??

Kim: se tomaron unas vacaciones, dejaron de escribir y de paso no me invitaron!! Ò.Ó

Dani: pero sí nos invitaron! Al menos a Tefi y a mi sí…

Kim: claro que sí!! PORQUE FUERON USTEDES LAS QUE NO ME INVITARON!!

Dani: ahhh… pero es que si no dices…

Kim: Mensas!!

Estefi: bueno vayamos con el fic…respondemos los reviews al final!!

(n/K: Notas de Kim)

(n/E: Notas de Estefi)

(n/D: Notas de Dani)

(n/as: Notas de las tres)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Que no quiero iiiiIIIIIIRRRRRrrrr!!!!!!

Era un día común, en una ciudad común, porque claro era muy común ver a las 12:00 pm a un chico pelirrojo arrastrando a un bicolor gritando cosas incoherentes.

.- ¡Pero Kai¡Debemos ir con el psicólogo!

Sip, era un día muy común, ahora se preguntarán ¿por qué Yuriy quiere llevar a nuestro hermoso Kai a un psicólogo cuando en realidad somos nosotras quienes lo necesitamos con urgencia? Pues muy fácil queridos, si hacemos un review del cap anterior podremos ver mejor el por qué de esta situación.

Flash Back

.- … Yura… qué tal si… qué tal si… QUÉ TAL SI EL BEBÉ MURIÓ Y NO ME HAS DEJADO CARGARLO PARA QUE NO DESCUBRA LA CRUEL VERDAD DE QUE… de que… Darth Vader es el papá de Luke!

.- o.O? qué… cosa? Oh Dios mi esposo está loko!

Fin Flash Back

¡Stop! Quiero hacer notar que el copetico rojo alias: Yuriy mencionó la palabra LOKO, así con esto se entiende el por qué va con un psicólogo aunque quizás sería más efectivo el ir a un manicomio…

(Conversación entre las autoras)

Kim: puedes hacer el favor de dejar de decir tantas estupideces y continuar con el fic!!

Dani: ya ya pues, ahora uno no se puede poner a reflexionar acerca de su salud mental, ay que ver que en este país ya no se puede hacer nada u.ú

Kim: como sea, ponte a escribir!!

Dani: ya voy ya voy… no te esponjes… más XD

(Fin habladuría inservible)

En qué íbamos… ah sí, Yuriy le decía a nuestro querido Kai que iban con un psicólogo a lo que este muy quedito casi en un susurro le dijo:

.- ¡Yuriy yo no quiero ir a un ginecólogo!

.- ¡¡Psicólogo no ginecólogo!!

.- ¡No me importa, es lo mismo!

.- ¡No, no es lo mismo!

.- ¡Sí, son los mismos trabajos que Él hace!

.- ¡No son-- ¿Él?... ¿quién es Él?

.- Ése… tú sabes, Él

.- No, no sé ¿¡QUIEN &/($ ES ÉL!? – como muy fácilmente pueden notar el pelirrojo estaba MUY rabioso.

.- Tú sabes, Él, el que trabaja en "ése" lugar donde te bajan los pantalones y entonces…

.- ¡NO¡no me digas no quiero escuchar más¡Me has traicionado…! (n/E: que tristeza… jajajaja XD)

.- Traidor… ¿¿¿yo… te refieres a moi… a mi hermosísima persona…??? – preguntó muy sorprendido el bicolor - ¿Seguro que no eres tú el que necesita ir al psicólogo?

Ignorando el hecho de que esta vez SÍ lo había dicho bien – Al psicólogo no al ginecólogo o.o

.- ¡¿Y YO QUE (CENSURADO) DIJE?! Pero te recomiendo ir con Él…

.- ¿¿Quién demonios es Él??

(n/K y seguro también el público… si es que hay n.nU: Sí!! Quién es ÉL!!?? Ò.Ó)

.- ¡¡Brooklyn!! (n/E: no se han dado cuenta que parece un chivito-ito-ito)

.- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Brooklyn con esto?! (n/D: si será… si será!!)

.- ¬¬ Yu… ¿eres o te haces?

.- Depende ¿de qué estamos hablando?

.- ¡¡De Broo¡Él es… él!

.- ¿¡Broo¿¡Ahora le dices Broo!? Tú lo quieres a él… ¿no es cierto?

.- Yu… de verdad necesitas ir a un psicólogo o.o… vamos te llevaré con "él"

.- Sí, vamos a ir con Brooklyn que apenas lo vea le parto la cara – ¡cuidado! El instinto homicida de Yuriy ha despertado ¡Mujeres y niños primero!

.- No, no vamos con él vamos con el OTRO él – explicó pacientemente Kai a su esposo.

.- ¿Hay otro? Ahora eres un triple traidor, nos has engañado a los tres (n/E: a mi también Y.Y)

.- ¡Sho!... ¡¡¿Sho¿¿¡El hermosísimo de mí!?? (n/as: el ego SÍ que lo tienes alto no? o.ó?)

.- Sí, tú, el hermosísimo (n/as: bello, precioso, papito, lindura) de tú ò.ó

.- Entonces… no confías en mí, snif snif, en cambio… Él… él sí me comprende Y.Y, él sí confía en mí… confía… en que yo…

.- No, no lo digas, no quiero saber

.- Sí, tengo que decirlo… yo… le tengo que pagar todas las sesiones desde hace un año Y.Y (n/D y E: pobrechito… nosotras sabemos lo que es estar endeudadas Y.Y /Kim: exageradas ¬w¬)

Ante esto Yuriy lo mira enojado e indignado¡¡encima de que lo traicionaba, le pagaba al desgraciado ese¡¡Y no es nada, desde hace un año!!

.- ¿Qué cosa¡O sea que encima que me traicionas, le pagas¡¡Y desde hace un año ò.ó!!

Y yo qué acabo de decir ¬¬ ay estos rusos, no vuelvo a trabajar con ellos u.u, en fin en qué estábamos? Ah sí, nuestro querido Kai miraba con una cara que decía claramente "pues obvio!" al escuchar las palabras dichas por su pelirrojo al tiempo que le decía

.- ¡¡Pues claro¿Entonces de qué crees que viviría Rei¿o.ó? (n/D y E: sí, de qué /Kim: pero qué no entienden? ò//ó Kai traicionó a Yuriy! D y E: no, no lo está, él solo… (spoiler!))

.- ¿Rei¿no que era Brooklyn¿o.ó? (n/D y E: qué mensote que es)

.- No… Broo es el OTRO Él, Rei es ESTE Él

.- ¿Ah¿o.ó? repite eso, no entendí (n/K: me neither . /Público: nosotros tampoco .) ok o.o me convenciste, vamos al psicólogo o.o…

.- ¿Con cuál¿Con Él o Él? n.n –pobre, pobre e inocente Kai u.u

.- Con quien sea, pero vámonos de una (CENSURADO) vez u.ú

Ante esta gran demostración de insanidad mental Yuriy sabiamente (sí claro, no tuvo otra opción) decidió ser él el que fuera al psicólogo en vez de su querido Kai, todo el asunto de "Él" era realmente estresante, sin embargo seguía creyendo firmemente que el bicolor lo había traicionado, no con uno sino con dos hombres, pero dejando eso a un lado los rusos (más bien Kai) decidieron ir con Brooklyn porque era el que les quedaba más cerca.

Al llegar se acercaron a la recepcionista la cuál los recibió con una alegre (demasiado alegre o.Ó) sonrisa

.- Buenos días n.n

.- ¿Qué tienen de buenos ò.ó? –fue la "amable" respuesta del pelirrojo

.- Yu, no seas bruto ¬¬ -regañó el bicolor a su maleducado esposo¿de dónde había sacado esos modales? Habría que trabajar en eso al llegar a casa u.u se volvió a la secretaria, pero cuando la vio…. Bueno no era precisamente quien él esperaba – ¿ah¿o.o? tú no eres Matilda o.o ¿Ming Ming qué haces aquí¿o.ó?

.- Ah pues es que mi manager ya no me quiere seguir pagando mi lujosísima mansión así que tuve que buscar un trabajo Y.Y

.- Ah… claro… esto¿puedo pasar a verlo?

.- ¿A quién¿o.o?

.- A… Él n.n

.- ¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡YA PÁRENLE CON EL MALDITO ÉL!! .

.- Pero (ojitos llorosios) uk Y.Y vamos con Broo…

.- ¡Esperen¡No pueden pasar¡O.o¡Brooklyn tiene una reunión muy importante ahora! –un alterada Ming Ming trataba de impedirles el paso a la oficina del pelinaranja… lo que ella no sabía era que nada detenía a Kai

.- Hmf, no sé por qué cambiaron a Matilda, ella sí me dejaba pasar u.u (n/E: pues por eso mismo la botaron XD) como sea u.u –entra como Pedro por su casa a la oficina, sin embargo ya dentro ve algo que… sencillamente esta simple y pudorosa (sí, claro) autora no puede explicar u//u

.- ¿Bryan¿O.o¿qué haces aquí¿y con los pantalones abajo?

.- Ejem esto yo…. (n/as: uuuuy Parece que los chicos atraparon a Broo y a Bry en "acción" jujuju)

.- Bryan o.o… no lo puedo creer de ti u.u –fueron las palabras del pelirrojo al ver semejante escena, y se supone que ese fue el hombre que trajo al mundo a su hijo, Dios ahora hacen médico a cualquiera

.- Ah ya sé lo que pasa n.n –dijo nuestro inocente Kai¿creen ustedes que su pulcra mente haya comprendido los bajos y sucios actos que se llevaban a cabo minutos antes en la oficina?

.- ¿A-ah sí? –preguntó nerviosamente el pelilavanda

.- Sip n.n es muy simple realmente

.- ¿En serio¿o.ó? –fue la pregunta de Yuriy, tenía curiosidad por escuchar lo que Kai diría (n/as: nosotras tambien!!)

.- Aja n.n…. Bryan vino a hacerse la sesión con Broo n.n verás es que a estas horas él trabaja de Ginecólogo n.n –fue su brillante respuesta a lo que el resto de los presentes (incluyendo a las autoras) cayó al suelo al estilo anime. Justo en ese momento sale Brooklyn muy campante

.- Bueno ya regre- ¡Kai¡o.o¡qué gusto verte por aquí! n.nU

.- Ya me imagino por qué es el gusto ¬¬ -Yuriy taladraba con la mirada al "amante de su esposo" mientras este sonreía tranquilamente (sí, claro, por dentro está retorciéndose de la vergüenza jaja)

.- Broo, vinimos a que ayudaras a Yu con un problema psicológico, fíjate que él no me quiere dejar cargar a mi bebé, así que pensé "esto es muy sospechoso" y llegué a la conclusión de que el bebé está muerto y no me quiere dejar cargarlo para que yo no descubra que Darth Vader es el papá de Luke u.u fíjate, fíjate, fíjate (n/as: Kai es tan… imaginativo)

El resto se quedó mirando a Kai con los ojos muy abiertos o.o, preguntándose que extraño trauma tendría, considerando si les costaría mucho llevarlo a un manicomio, quizás resultaría más sencillo si le dijeran que es un spa o algo así…

.- ¿Por qué me miran así? (los ojos grandes y llorosos) ¡no soy un bicho raro¡No lo soy¡¡DEJEN DE MIRARME ASÍ!! Ò.Ó –les pidió ligeramente enfadado a lo que los demás respondieron…

.- ¿Así como? o.o?...

.- ¡¡ASI!! ò.ó

.- ¿Pero co.. o.o

.- ¡¡QUE NO ME MIREN ASÍ LES DIGO¡¡Ò.Ó!! –un poco más enfadado que antes les dijo – ¡¡AHORA YA NO LES VOY A VOLVER A HABLAR!! ò.ó ¡HMP!

.- De acuerdo… como quieras o.o

.- ¡QUE NO ME MIREN ASÍ! (n /as: volvió a hablar! o.o /Kai: que no me miren así!)

Sin embargo todos lo seguían mirando así o.o, Yuriy lo veía así, Bryan lo veía así, Ming Ming lo veía así, Brooklyn lo veía así, los pajaritos lo veían así, el sujeto que espiaba por la ventana lo veía así, el público lo veía así

.- ¡¡¡¡QUE **NO** ME MIREN ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Ò.Ó!!

.- Es que… -.- tenías un pájaro en la cabeza (n/as: sí, el mismo pájaro que lo miraba así)

.- Ah jueno o.o –ahora él miraba la pájaro que estaba en su cabeza preguntándose cómo había llegado ahí…

.- ¿Seguro que no eres TÚ el que necesita un psicólogo y no Yuriy¿o.o? –preguntó el pelilavanda mirándolo… sí, así

.- ¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME--!!

.- ¡¡n.n¡¡¡ya¡¡No te estoy mirando ASÍ¡¡n.nUU¿¿lo ves?? –le respondió, con una gran sonrisa muy forzada en la cara

Ahora fue el turno de Bryan de ser mirado… así o.o

.- ¡¡NO ME MIREN ASÍ!! ò.ó -gritó el mencionado sujeto, podemos decir que ahora comprendía más a Kai

.- ¡¡AGH¡¡¡YA ME HARTÉ¡¡LOS MIRAMOS COMO SE NOS DA LA REGALADA GANA Y PUNTO¡HE DICHO¡¡Ò.Ó!! –fue el turno de gritar ahora del pelirrojo exasperado con todo el asunto de NMMA (aka: No Me Miren Así)

.-Yu… Yu… ¡¡Broo Yu me gritooooooo¡¡¡Buaaaa!!! - . -

.- Pregunta…¿cómo entraron a mi oficina? –fue la descolocada pregunta de Brooklyn, Dios, niño ponte las pilas del conejo de Energizer, deberías estar consolando a Kai porque el malvado Yuriy se atrevió a levantarle la voz

.- Pues por la puerta, imbécil ò.ó –respondió un muy molesto Yuriy ante la ineptitud de todos aquellos que le rodeaban

.- hm por eso Kai está como está, eres un grosero y un maleducado no me extraña que se ponga a llorar y a alucinar…. –señaló Bryan al bicolor, mirándolo acusadoramente

.- ¡¡¡Cállate que en este cuento tú no tienes nada que ver!!! o -respondió exasperado el pelirrojo

"Jojojo eso es lo que todos piensan ¬w¬" (n/as: y este ahora que trama?)

.- Pero… no termino de entender algo o.o –dijo nuestro querido Bryan ignorando por completo lo anterior

.- Serás idiota u.u –fue la lógica respuesta del sr. Ivanov

.- Ejem, como sea ¬o¬… qué tiene que ver que tu bebé esté muerto con que (DARTH VADER ES EL PAPÁ DE LUKE!! SÍ!! LO SABEMOS!!)

.- Pues… nada en realidad n.n –respondió Kai cambiando drásticamente de actitud (n/D: y este de cuál se fumará?)

.- Y bien, nos vas a decir que hacías que te encontramos con los pantalones abajo Bryan ¬o¬ "¡¡mwahahahaha sufre!!" –comentó Yuriy en voz alta como quien dice que el cielo está nublado

.- Ehm… este… yo…

.- ¡Yu no seas menso¿Ya te dije que tenía una cita con Broo, no te dije que él es ginecólogo? (Kai al rescate!!)

.- ¡Tú no te metas que estás menos cuerdo que las dementes que escriben esta cosa! – le respondió nada amablemente el pelirrojo

.- Weno… sho… sho creo que me tengo que ir, saben creo que alguien me llama… y también siento una brisa fría en las piernas o.ó –dijo de repente el pelilavanda

.- Sabes eso suele pasar cuando ¡TIENES LOS PANTALONES ABAJO! –acusó Yuriy

.- ¡¡Que te digo que Broo es ginecólogo!! Ò.ó ¿Acaso nunca de los nuncas has ido a un ginecólogo? (n/as: ya empezamos otra vez)

.- ¡Pues no porque ni soy mujer y no he estado embarazado!

.- ¡¡Tú no, pero yo sí!! Y aún así no me acompañabas, en cambio Él…

.- Oh por Dios creí que ya habíamos superado esto de Él

.- Cambiando drásticamente de tema… ¿qué hacen aquí y cómo demonios entraron? –pregunto un enfadado Brooklyn al ver que habían interrumpido su diversión

.- Ah pues verás Ming Ming no nos quería dejar entrar, sabes deberías despedirla no es muy eficiente, de modo que entramos por nuestra cuenta y estamos aquí porque Yuriy piensa que el bebé… el bebé… ¿¡¡DONDE ESTÁ EL BEBÉ!!?

.- Ah, lo dejé con Tyson para que no molestara n.n –fue la brillante respuesta de Yuriy… dejar a un bebé con esa bola de grasa, que horribles cosas podrían sucederle a la preciosa criatura

.- ……… Yu…. ¡¡¡¡IDIOTAAA¡¡Ò.Ó!! – fue la "respuesta" que le dio su amado bicolor al tiempo que le daba un zape en la cabeza

(n/as: SÍ!! IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Yuriy: pero ustedes lo escribieron! ò.ó

n/as: etto… ehm… adiós!!)

/Continuará…/

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Yay! Por fin!!!! Después de ejem…. Weno no sabemos precisamente cuánto tiempo pasó pero en fin, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta tragedia griega XD

Jejejeje, les agradecemos mucho por todos sus reviews y lamentamos mucho pero MUCHO la tardanza y comprendemos si quieren lanzarnos tomates o cualquier otra cosa por nuestra ineptitud

En fin aquí están los resultados de las votaciones:

Yuki 2

Kaichi 1

Ryuichi 2

Shu 0

Tuvimos un empate asi que lanzamos una moneda y el resultado fue: YUKI!!!!!

Jijijiji una vez más les damos gracias por leer nuestras ocurrencias, DISFRUTEN!! nOn

PD: prometemos no volver a actualizar tan tarde… o eso intentaremos

See y'all!!


End file.
